Neko Yullen
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Kanda hated what he was but seeing his moyashi in the same situation...didnt seem so bad after all.


**We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly  
**

Quote not mine~

Rated M - Very graphic with sex, language, MPreg, Foul Language - dont like, dont read.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man.

This had to be a nightmare.

I was pissed, how the hell did this happen? Of course I could think of a certain, sister complex idiot for what he did to me and my clan. Goddamn that bastard. I scowled as I sat in my office, thinking of ways to kill my supervisor without being caught, but then again at that moment...I could care less if I were caught or not. I wanted blood and I wanted it now.

I shifted a bit on my seat as I glared at anything random, making me remember my predicament. Damn cat tail, I could feel the neko ears on my head twitched in irritation as I looked down at my report that was due in the evening. I couldn't even do it properly since I was busy trying to figure out how to get back to normal.

I sighed in annoyance as my cat ears laid back on my head and my long, black tail lay comfortably and curled up on my seat behind me. I tried to calm down, I don't even remember how the hell this happened but I was not the only one who was half neko. The moyashi was also one and the twins, unlike me; they were quite enjoying themselves as half animals. Che, little brats.

I turned my eyes towards the nearest window to see that the boys were outside playing with Lulu, it was a nice day and their pet tiger was with them so I wasn't too worried about them. I smirked as I watched how would tug and pull at each others' tail...Yuu had the same color of ears and tail, long and sleek as me but only a slight shade lighter; Aida had Moyashi's white fluffy tail and ears but with the tip of his fur in black.

After watching my boys for a few minutes, I turned back to my reports that needed to be done. Suddenly I heard a knock and I looked up just in time to see my wife come inside. I smirked slightly as he looked up at me with that pretty face of his and a warming smile.

"Ne,Yuu-pon...I brought you your lunch." He said to me as he walked up towards my desk and gently placing the tray of food down. I just stared up at him as he moved a few papers around so they wouldn't get ruined, not that I cared... I only had my eyes on him the whole time.

"Arigatou, neko moyashi." I said to him and he just giggled and stuck his tongue out at me before turning to look at the bookshelf just beside him.

I picked up my bowl of soba (which had some fish in it since being a cat, I had the damn cravings for fish) and tempura and began to eat as my dark orbs fell on my significant other once more; he looked incredibly irresistible as a half neko, I had to definitely admit that, I would be crazy as to not see it.

I slurped on my warm noodles as my gaze roamed over the top of his white head, his fluffy neko ears were laid back gently , he was wearing a loose sleeveless shirt since it was the summer and it was a warm day and a pair of boyshorts. My eyes continued to admire that form in front of me as they went down his slightly broad shoulders, his long, thin (and a bit muscular) back, before landing on that firm ass that was clearly mine. I smirked as I saw his long, fluffy tail swayed gently behind him as he took out a book and went to lie on the couch near my desk.

I finished my meal and started to sip my green tea as I then leaned back on my chair and sighed quietly, at least I felt better for the moment. I had tried to figure out how this had happened, I had asked Allen before but he didn't answer me and the twins just giggled before running away from me to avoid being interrogated again. I frowned as I ran my hand through my loose hair, feeling my cat appendages twitched slightly...how annoying.

My eyes then turned back towards my beloved on the couch as he mewled so cutely, trying to get comfortable while reading his book. I didn't know why but I started to feel my body getting warm, very warm.

I stood up from my seat and headed towards where my moyashi was and kneel before him, he turned to me and smiled that same smile that had slowly started to crumble my walls around my heart and warming up my cold soul. I then gently petted his hair, scratching his kitty ear as I did so and I chuckled softly as the white-haired leaned into the touch and purred.

Big ,innocent eyes turned towards me as Allen slowly leaned up, his face coming closer and closer towards mine and pecked me on the lips softly; it was just a chaste kiss but I didn't know what came over me as I quickly captured those lips and kissed him deeply. I could feel him kissing back and slowly his arms wrapped themselves around my neck before pulling me towards him, making me lay on top of his smaller frame.

I growled softly as my body started to get aroused as my kawaii neko squirmed under my body; I leaned back as I watch him mewl and moan; arching his back as to touch more of my body.

"Mmm, I see my little neko wants something?" I teased as I leaned back, kneeling between his legs.

He pouted up at me as he tried to grab the front of my shirt, clearly wanting something from me; of course I wanted to tease him a bit. I then grasped his mismatched hands, kissing them gently before pushing them away. I then slowly started to take off my shirt, pulling it over my head as I then tossed it on the floor, not caring where it landed since my eyes were on only one thing.

He mewled again, his hips bucked up brushing my arousal, causing me to growl in want before I quickly removed whatever article of clothing my moyashi had; they were getting on my nerves and they were in my way.

Soon my lover was beautifully naked before me and I couldn't help myself and drank in the sight, my hands automatically started to caress his ivory skin; enjoying the erotic sounds coming from my beloved's pouty lips.

"Yuu..."

I blinked out of my daze as my lover called for me, he was reaching for me as I clearly saw how much he wanted me.

"Yuu-anata...onegai..."

Oh God, doesn't he know how fucking sexy he said that? Che, brat...I bet he does and he knows it makes me lose control.

I leaned over to claim those lips again as I grasped his hardness into my large palm before starting to pump him; I grinned through our kiss as he moaned, gasped and mewled...hearing him begging for more. Soon, I felt a warmth over my hand, aloud cry of completion under me as Allen released. I leaned back, enjoying the sight of swollen pink lips, a soft blush over pale cheeks and slightly glazed silver orbs.

"Hmm...I'm not done yet, my beautiful moyashi." I purred close to his ear and saw how he shivered as my warm breath caressed his skin.

"Yuu..."

"Yes, my love? What do you want?" I teased some more as I slowly spread milky thighs.

"Ineed...you, onegai..."

Oh hell, that did it; fuck the teasing...he wanted me and I sure as hell wanted to take my little moyashi now.

I gently helped him up, turning him around before placing his upper body on the cough as his little ass was raised beautifully in front of me. I bit my lip as I wanted nothing more but to take him then but I didn't want to hurt my beloved...that and I would so be in trouble if I took him without preparation.

I slipped one of my fingers into him, using his release as lubricant and started to prepare him gently; he mewled and squirmed under my touches. I comforted him as much as I could as more of my slick digits entered his body; he was so warm...so tight, I just couldn't wait to be one with my lover.

Soon I felt the walls around my fingers loosen, feeling Allen moan and then started to buck his hips against them; I smirk as I moved his fluffy tail to the side as I moved them deeper into him, wanting to search for that...

"YUUU!"

Oh, found it already.

I smirked and leaned over his back as I then started to place kisses and nips over his pale shoulder and over his smal slender neck; soon he was well prepared and I slipped my fingers out of his body, causing a whimper of disappointment from my lover.

"Sshh, don't worry moyashi. I'll give you what you want, love." I purred over his ear before giving it a long lick over his small shell as I then slowly pushed myself into him. I grunt as his body tensed around me, I could hear more whimpers from my lover as I didn't stop, I couldn't stop until I was fully inside him or it would be more painful for both of us. Once I was completely inside my beloved's body, I rested my forehead over the back of his shoulder as I waited for him to get adjusted from my girth before I heard him say move.

I then started to move within his body, he felt so damn good and I had to hold myself from raping his little ass raw. I gripped his slender hips as I held him in place as I continued to thrust into him, I slowly started to pick up the pace as he mewled for more, wiggling his hips towards me, begging me to go faster and harder. My eyes darken with lust as my lover did those erotic noises and watched how his body moved with mine; I licked my lips, feeling my fangs over them as I slowly felt Allen tensed his body under me, he was close...I could feel it.

"A...llen..." I moaned his name softly before I hid my face into his neck, inhaling his unique scent as it drove me crazy.

"Yuu...oh Yuu..." my kitten moaned and once he came, he cried out my name...purring as he did so before collapsing onto the couch under him; I soon released inside his warm body after thrusting a few more times, making sure that Allen was completely satisfied before collapsing on top of him. I then slowly slipped out of his body, hearing him whimper as I turned over the cushion of the couch so that I could lay on it and pulled my love over my chest. I'll clean the mess later, for now I wanted to cuddle my moyashi.

As we lay on the couch, with my loving kitten in my arms; I could feel him snuggling up to me more as he was already asleep. I then sighed in content and closed my eyes as I let myself enjoy the afterglow of our lovemaking before joining my love in sleep.

Unknown to us yet, a small miracle was being born inside my moyashi's body.


End file.
